The Killing
by Zyxwee
Summary: Would you kill to save a life? You might want to give an answer but you never really know until you're standing over a man with two options being the only things between life or death. (Rated T for suggested violence (I really am paranoid aren't I))


This is a quick story I wrote once months ago that I'd forgot I had, I hope it's sweet. All rights got to J.K Rowling (Who I am not).

* * *

The Killing

Ronald Weasley walked stiffly up the garden path to the front door. The house he knew so well was vague in his mind. His mind was nowhere but everywhere, thoughts scattered from ear to ear. He hadn't jumped the wall as usual. He hadn't smiled and looked to the top bedroom when he'd apparated and landed seven metres away from the garden gate.

Ronald Weasley was followed by two of his best friends; it was his house, he always went first. Harry Potter was like another brother to the gangly yet muscled man. They stood by each other no matter what but today Harry could think of nothing to comfort his best friend with.

Ronald Weasley was also followed by Neville Longbottom. Neville too was stiff, but not from the same reason as Ron. Neville had been less than a second away from death when he was saved. And that was the reason Ron was cold, jumpy, scared and indeed guilty.

The door creaked slightly as Ron opened it, not bothering to knock, everyone was used to them coming in at odd moments of the day. The living room turned towards the three, the women anxious the men relieved. There seemed to be many people there but Ron did not notice, he glanced up slightly and then hung his head before walking mechanically once more up the stairs to somewhere he might feel himself again.

All eyes fell on the two left, Harry and Neville. Neville muttered a 'see you later' before walking back outside, not quite sure why he'd gone in in the first place.

Harry nodded acknowledgement as Neville left before turning to the gathering who all shared the same quizzical look. Harry named each of the people in his head, mainly for something to do, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry said nothing but followed Ron upstairs.

* * *

"I can't believe what you did Weasley!" yelled the head of the Auror office Gawain Robards, "Responsible, that is what you are supposed to be!"

The head of the office had come storming up the path at around nine that morning. Mrs Weasley had answered the loud and consistent banging on the door that had woken basically everyone in the house. This was excepting Ron who had hardly slept all night. Neville had arrived after Robards but slipped past him easily as he was busy fuming and demanding a word with his auror.

"Ron," Neville had entered the orange bedroom to find both his comrades awake and dressed, "Your Mum asked me to wake you."

Ron had merely given him a look, made up partly of pain and partly of guilt.

"The heads here to see you," Neville said quietly. Ron had walked slowly downstairs to what he believed to be his doom, and he wasn't far wrong either. The same crowd from last night occupied the living room. Mrs Weasley had put up a silencing charm so they wouldn't hear Ron's scolding for whatever he'd done but soon Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were standing very close to the kitchen door. Not that they needed to be, Robards' scolding echoed through the house, silencing charm or not,

"I cannot believe you would do something so STUPID!" yelled Ron's boss, "Think of all the other options you had!"

"What other options?" Ron shot back, "I had no wand sir! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"NEVERTHELESS THE RULES MUST BE UPHELD!" Robards yelled louder still,

"TO HELL WITH THE RULES SIR!" Ron's lungs felt like bursting, "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME NEVILLE WOULDN'T-

"YOU KILLED A MAN!"

The world seemed to stop. Everyone's thoughts came to a slow down and even without seeing Ron's face anyone could tell his face had paled, just like their own had.

"Weasley," Robards stated softer this time, "the rules must be kept, whether intentional or not, one of our prime suspects, sources and connections is dead. And by an Aurors hand this makes the situation… difficult."

"What was I supposed to do?" Ron snapped, "Just stand by saying 'oh by the way Neville, who'd you like to deliver your eulogy'?"

There was silence.

"I don't make the rules Weasley I just follow them," there was a moment's pause, "From here on Weasley you are suspended from Auror duty for three weeks, without pay, to think about your… mistake."

"Sir…" Ron said weakly,

"I'm sorry," replied the head,

"Sir that's not fair," Neville had burst into the room with Harry,

"It was defence sir!" Harry protested,

"I was inches from death sir!"

"It wasn't Ron's fault!"

"The blame is really on me sir!"

"Enough!" shouted Robards, "My decision is final."

And with that Robards briskly left the house.

Ron's next action was loud as he threw aside a chair and ran as fast as he possibly could up to his place of sanctuary.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs. She knew Ron needed comfort and she loved him too much to let him suffer alone. She reached the door on the top floor and knocked, once, twice and thrice.

"Come in," Ron mumbled, she swung the door open with a creak but he did not turn to see her. He was sitting hunched on the end of his bed. Did he know it was her? Would he turn around? She took another step forward,

"Ron?"

He immediately turned around and the moment she saw the water in his eyes she leapt forward and pulled him close,

"Ron, whatever's the matter?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head under her chin as he held in all emotions, "Ron you can tell me."

"Don't pretend you didn't hear Hermione, the whole house heard," he mumbled and she pulled him ever closer, "I-I took a life, Hermione."

Hermione hugged him closer still as he began to shake; she could hear his pained sniffing and ran her hand through his hair,

"It was in defence," she repeated what she'd heard, as far as she'd gathered; Neville had been in deep trouble with a major Death Eater, Ron had stepped in just before Neville had got seriously hurt, Ron had proceeded to kill the man in Neville's and possibly his own defence, Ron had been disarmed from his wand so his murder weapon was probably the one lying on his desk. She glanced at the dagger that lay there, Ron had been so proud when he'd got it, never letting it leave his side. He polished its blade daily and repaired the leather grip whenever it got so much as a scratch. He loved the weapon but now Hermione could only gather he felt ashamed of it.

She whispered soothingly to him as he continued to shudder, her top wasn't wet so she assumed that tears were yet to fall. Ron was always determined not to let emotion show and this meant he only cried if the situation was desperate. He gave one last loud sniff before resurfacing and looking deep into her eyes,

"I'll understand if you think less of me," he turned his gaze to the floor as he said it; Hermione detected a hidden meaning of 'if you want to dump me after this then I understand'. But Hermione gripped his chin pulling it fiercely back to face her,

"Why should I think less of you," she asked, her own voice mingled with emotions, exasperation, impatience, sadness, unhappiness but most important to him at the moment, love.

"I-I… Well, I…" Ron's sentence died in his throat.

"Exactly," Hermione said holding onto him once more.

"But, Hermione," he pulled away holding her face in his large hands, "Hermione… I… killed… a man."

"I know," her eyes melted into his, "But I don't care. You'd never kill for no reason Ronald, and you and I both know that. You're nothing like them."

That was apparently just the right thing to say as he swallowed and pulled her into his own hug, one where she could fold up her arms and just listen to his heartbeat.

* * *

The start of my Emotions Experimentation! (EE for short)

First thought in your head might well be, 'wait when did Ron get a dagger'. In answer to your question: I made it up, Ron's awesome and I can just picture him going into battle attacking with his wand and deflecting spells with his dagger. Basically I spent a lot of time just thinking up a whole lot of rubbish, I'd like to hear your opinion though (wizards with multiple weapons). It's just a thought (I spend a lot of time in class ignoring the teacher and daydreaming!).

Anyways, I'd really like reviews! PLEASE! Would you like a prequel of what actually happened? It's listed as complete but I don't mind ignoring my teachers just to make another chapter!


End file.
